Vacaciones de Terror
by Luthiem Vardamir
Summary: Los rangers de Time Force y Wild Force se van de vacaciones al caribe, pero su avion se estrella en el camino: Confesiones, drama aventuras y mucho humor DEJEN REVIEWS
1. Chapter 1

Los rangers de Time Force y Wild Force ya habían dejado sus pasados como rangers atrás y trataban de llevar sus vidas lo mas normal posible

Wes había estado trabajando junto a Eric como los guardias de plata pero sus poderes de Red Rangers ya no eran necesarios así que ya no usaban sus morphers, por otro parte Wes se había comprometido con Jen, quien después de volver al pasado en al año 2002, permaneció en el pasado hasta hoy

Por su parte los Wild Force Rangers también estaban llevando sus nuevas vidas, Cole trabajaba en una veterinaria como asistente, en donde podía ayudar a los animales que tanto quería, Alyssa se encontraba trabajando como maestra y mantenía un contacto constante con Cole, Danny volvió a Turtle Cove en donde trabajo en la florería en donde conoció a Kendal y después de unos meses logro confesarle sus sentimientos, Max se encontraba estudiando en la universidad de Turtle Cove, Merrick estaba en algún lugar del planeta, y la princesa Shayla desde hace un tiempo lo estaba buscando, por su parte Taylor le iba muy bien como Teniente en la fuerza aérea entrenando a su nuevo escuadrón

Desde hace un par de semanas el padre de Wes estaba obligándolo a el y a Eric a tomar unas vacaciones, pero ninguno de ellos quería hacerlo, pero llegaron a un acuerdo, ellos se irían de vacaciones, si podían llevar sus amigos con ellos, así que luego de tenerlo todo listo, empezaron a llamar a los que se encontraban mas lejos 3000 años para ser exactos

"Wes, Eric no saben la alegría que me da verlos"

"Trip hay una situación de emergencia en Silver Hills los necesitamos de inmediato" dijo Eric

"Escucha Trip nos veremos en Turtle Cove ya que resolveremos esta situación con ayuda de los Wild Force rangers"

"De acuerdo nos veremos allá" dijo Trip mientras cortaba la transmisión

"Te dije que se lo creería" le dijo Wes a Eric mientras los dos se montaban en el auto

"Llamare a Taylor observa esto Wes"

Taylor se encontraba saliendo de su avión cunado su celular sonó

"Edhart"

"Oye es Eric, se presento una emergencia, y Wes y yo necesitamos la ayuda de tu equipo para solucionarlo, nos encontraremos en el aeropuerto de Turtle Cove"

"Esta bien nos veremos ahí en una hora"

Eric y Wes se encontraron con Katie Lucas y Nadira en las afueras de Silver Hills "Y de que se trata esto chicos" preguntó Lucas "Lo verán pronto" dijo Eric, los chicos continuaron conduciendo hasta el aeropuerto de Silver Hills en donde Los Wild Force Rangers se encontraban esperándolos

"Bien creo que todos se preguntaran el por que de nuestro llamado" anuncio Eric

"Y razón es…." Continúo Wes

"NOS VAMOS DE VACACIONES AL CARIBE" grito Jen mientras salía de su escondite

"De veras" perrunito Alyssa

"Ay que emoción en el año 3000 no hay playas" dijo Katie

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo Katie además necesito un bronceado" dijo Nadira

"Que bien podré surfear" dijo Max mientras

"O mas bien podrá caerte de la tabla" le contesto Taylor

"Nos vamos a divertir mucho no lo crees Merrick" dijo la princesa Shayla

"Me da igual"

"Bien chicos nos veremos aquí en eso de media hora" dijo Wes

Luego de mas o menos una hora los muchachos estaban abordando el avión, y todos se encontraban muy emocionados, según el capitán llegarían a las islas en eso de cinco horas si los vientos les favorecía

Al comenzó del viaje todos iban hablando, ero luego de un rato el avión se quedo en silencio, ya que comenzaba a oscurecer, luego de un par de horas las luces de emergencia se encendieron de repente "Que sucede capitán" pregunto Wes, pero nadie le respondía, y cuando Eric entro en la cabina del capitán el no estaba "Desgraciado cuando vio que nos íbamos a estrellar salto con el paracaídas"

"Taylor puedes tratar de hacer que esto aterriza" preguntó Wes

"Lo voy a intentar"

Luego de forcejear contra la tormenta por un rato Taylor logro hacer que el avión aterrizara en una isla, pero para desgracia de todos ellos, el avión quedo destrozado" Salgamos ya" grito Cole, todos salieron y se sentaron en la arena

"En donde estamos" dijo Nadira

"Tenemos suerte de estar en alguna parte" contesto Merrick

"Por lo que veo estamos muy fuera de nuestro curso, y no creo que alguien nos encuntre por ahora" dijo Trip

"Y no creo que el capitán nos ayude" dijo Jen

"Y bien" dijo Danny

"Bien creo que podemos usar algunas de las partes buenas del avión para hacer transmisores" sugirió Trip

"Pero hacer unos transmisores nos tomara días" dijo Jen

"Bueno podemos dividirnos en equipos, y hacer diferentes tareas, que nos ayuden a sobrevivir, hasta que nos encuentren" dijo la princesa Shayla

"Pero no vamos a estar aquí mucho tiempo verdad" pregunto Nadira

"Que no lo entiendes estamos fuera de curso" le dijo Taylor

"Chicas con pelear no haremos nada" dijo Wes

"Bien Merrick y yo buscaremos agua, y cuando regresemos ayudare a Trip" dijo Eric

"Danny tu puedes ir con la princesa a buscar hojas de palma para comenzar a hacer un refugio" dijo Eric

"Lucas tu y Nadira busquen frutas, y recuerden lo que comen los animales lo podemos comer nosotros" dijo Cole

"Yo iré con Wes, Katie y Jen a cortar árboles" dijo Cole

Después de un rato Eric y Merrick volvieron anunciando que había un lago cerca de ellos y ahí podrían abastecerse de agua, Merrick se fue a ayudar a los demás con los árboles mientras Eric se quedaba con Trip revisando el motor de avión "Bien Eric te atreves a abrir el compartimiento del aceite" dijo Trip "Estas seguro de que no se va a filtrar" preguntó Eric con mucha duda "Seguro solo ábrelo", cuando Eric abrió el compartimiento una marea negra lo cubrió por completo desde los pies a la cabeza "DIJISTE QUE LO HABIAS ASEGURADO" grito Eric

"El negro si que te sienta bien Eric" dijo Trip mientras se reía

"Si verdad, creo que me quedare así, bien sigamos trabajado"

Para la noche todos se habían reunido y Cole había pescado unos cuantos peces, para la cena que comieron junto a una fogata, también había bastante fruta y le refugio se estaba comenzando a construir

"ODIO EL PESCADO ODIO LA FRUTA, ODIO ESTO" grito Nadira mientras pateaba la arena

"Nadira todo esto fue un accidente, no es culpa de nadie" dijo Wes

"Si es culpa de alguien, es mi culpa yo vi al piloto huyendo y no dije nada"

"QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE" gritaron todos


	2. Intentando sobrevivir

Noche del primer día

"Lo sabia nunca debimos confiar en alguien que tuviera el cabello así" dijo Katie

"Que es lo que sucede contigo, acaso tanto tinte rosado te afecto el cerebro ¿Hola? Si vez al capitán saltando del avión LO MINIMO QUE PODIAS DECIR ERA "DESPIERTEN" grito alterada Taylor

"A mi novia no le grites así" contesto Lucas

"Tu cállate narciso compulsivo" dijo Max

"Podré ser un narciso, pero al menos tengo edad para vivir solo"

"Uhh golpe bajo" dijo Wes

"Y tu no hables que todo esto es tu culpa" dijo Trip

"¿Mi culpa?"

"De no ser por tu estupida idea de "irnos de vacaciones" no estaríamos aquí en primer lugar"

"Yo no te obligue a venir"

"BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YAAAAAAA" grito Merrick

Al oír al mas tímido y tranquilo de los rangers explotar de cólera todos sintieron la obligación de callarse de inmediato "Miren si nos podemos a discernir de quien fue la culpa es mas probable, que nos vengan a rescatar, antes de que esta conversación acabe, porque en cierto punto todo es cierto, Nadira hizo mal, al no decirnos nada, y si estamos aquí por la invitación de Wes, pero también debemos entender que el nunca nos obligo a venir" Luego de escuchar eso todos los demás se sintieron muy mal por haberse tratado así, pero ninguno se atrevió a decir la tan temible frase de disculpa, y como le silencio era muy incomodo Merrick dijo otra cosa "Se que esto sonara muy extraño viviendo de mi… pero… se supone que todos somos amigos, y yo creo que si trabajamos juntos podremos salir de esto… además si combinamos todas las situaciones en las que hemos estado involucrados esto es completamente estupido… así que podrían pedirse todos disculpas de una buena vez" pregunto

"Lo siento" dijeron todos

Justo en ese momento Eric volvió del avión con una sonrisa enorme "Chicos encontré la televisión intacta creo que con la ayuda de Trip podemos hacer que funcione, quien sabe a lo mejor conseguimos recepción de alguna isla turística cercana"

Todos miraron a Eric y trataron de sonreír lo mas cortésmente posible, pero aunque ellos no dijeran nada, la llegada del Quantum Ranger había aligerado mucho la tensión del momento "Que bien mañana empezaremos con eso" dijo Trip, luego de otro silencio incomodo los rangers si dispusieron a irse a descansar dentro de lo que podría llamar "avión"

"Te lo digo Eric, creo que mañana debemos ir a explorar la isla, por lo que no sabemos aquí podría vivir gente" dijo Cole

"Tienes razón, aunque no nos podemos ir todos, porque tienes que entender si nos vamos tu, yo Merrick y Wes, dejando a las chicas solas con Trip y Lucas como crees que este esto cuando regresemos"

"Probablemente se estén matando entre ellos"

"Exacto Cole, por eso yo creo que debemos dejar a Merrick aquí, por que es el único que puede calmar esta lluvia de estrógeno, también porque si yo no estoy el podría ayudar a Trip, seamos sinceros Lucas no haría nada de eso

"Jajajajaja es verdad, bueno mañana lo discutiremos con los otros"

Mañana del día dos

"COMO ES ESO QUE SE VAN SOLOS Y NOSTRAS QUE ESTAMOS PINTADAS" gritaron Katie, Jen, y Taylor

"Bueno tienes que entender, si nos vamos todos quienes harán el refugio, y buscaran agua" dijo Cole cabizbajo

"Así es como nos ven como sus sirvientas" dijo Taylor

"Taylor basta dijo Eric, no hagas tanto drama por esto, solo somos Wes, Cole y yo, si tanto deseas venir, pues ven, solo nos retrases nuestro paso

"Déjame recordarte que" la frase de Taylor se vio cortada por un coro de rangers detrás de ellas que decían "Yo estuve en la fuerza aérea" al mismo tiempo que reían, ella se sonrojo al escuchar eso y solo se dispuso a irse con los chicos "Tengan cuidado, y no se alejen mucho" dijo la princesa Shayla

A medida que iban caminando los muchachos se disponían a analizar la isla, que al parecer estaba desierta, no había rastros de vida humana por ningún lado, todo era completamente verde, eso los desanimo, pero continuaron en búsqueda algunos animales, por que al paso que iban no podían depender del pescado para siempre, pero pasaron las horas y nada, ni animales, ni rastros de civilización ni nada "No tenias que tratarme así" dijo Taylor mientras pateaba una roca en el suelo

"Ayyy no, bienvenidos a: amor y odio en una isla" le susurro Wes a Cole quien no pudo evitar reírse por el comentario

"No empieces, por favor"

"Porque siempre tienes que así conmigo"

"Taylor… ahora no, no es el momento ni el lugar, escucha lo lamento ¿si?"

"Esta bien disculpa aceptada"

Los cuatro siguieron caminando, cuando vieron delante de ellos un poste con un retazo de una camiseta atado, que, obviamente no les pertenecía, cuando se acercaron mas se dieron cuenta de que había un papel atado al poste que decía con letras mayúsculas "AYUDA"

"Esto me esta dando miedo" dijo Wes

"Estoy de acuerdo, mejor volvamos" dijo Eric

(En la costa)

Merrick estaba sentado viendo la televison que Trip había logrado sintonizar, su cara era indescriptible, ya que, una televisión no era algo que el estaba acostumbrado a ver

"Que ves Merrick" pregunto Max

"Un rectángulo que vive bajo el agua, no te parece extraño"

"Jajajajajaj ese es Bob Esponja, es una esponja marina"

"Ahhh ya veo, su caracol maúlla"

"Jajajaja había olvidado esa parte"

En eso el grupo de Wes y Cole había regresado, tenían una cara de nerviosos, y estaban pálidos "Chicos… no estamos solos en esta isla" anuncio Wes


	3. Visitas extrañas

Capitulo III

Capitulo III

Los dias habian pasado, y las señales de algún posible rescate cada vez se hacía más remotas, esto había hecho que muchos de nuestros protagonistas entraran en un estado de crisis, en el que comenzaban a alucinar que sus amigos eran sus comidas favoritas. Por ejemplo Katie adora el pie de manzana, y hace unas noches imaginó que Alyssa se convertía en uno gigante. Por otra parte la nota que habían encontrado Cole y los demás no parecia tener dueño, y si lo tenía, probablemente el ya había sido salvado, o en el peor de los casos estaba muerto. Imagínense la tensión que vivían esas personas en aquella isla que con el pasar de los dias se hacia más pequeña

-¿Qué fecha es hoy?- preguntó Trip

-¿Acaso importa?- espetó friamente Lucas que no estaba muy lejos –No creo que hoy sea diferente de ayer-

-No tenías que responderme si no querías- dijo Trip muy molesto

-Lo siento es sólo que es díficil, ya la isla perdió el encanto ¿me entiendes?-

-Créeme la isla perdió en encanto el día que nos estrellamos aquí- dijo Max incroporándose a la conversación

-Sí, y la televisión ya no entretiene desde que sólo se pueden ver los Padrinos Mágicos y Bob Esponja- agregó Katie

-Saben que me gustaría hacer chicos- dijo Jen -¿Qué? Preguntaron los otros

-No saben las ganas que tengo de lavar mi ropa- contestó ella sonriendo débilmente

-Pues a mi me encantaria…- añadió Wes sentándose junto a Jen- Asar carne, y satisfacer mi estómago-

-Yo quisera poder volar junto a mi escuadrón otra vez- dijo Taylor

-Chicos yo también extraño mucho mi casa, pero quedarnos sentados supirando no hará que nos rescaten- dijo Merrick

-Tienes razón Merrick, nos dejamos llevar- dijo Wes poniéndose de pie. Los otros procedieron a hacer lo mismo cuando se escuchó un ruido ensordecedor que venía desde el fondo de la isla -¡¿Qué fue eso?!- gritó Nadira abrazando a Lucas

-Sonó como un cañón- dijo Eric bajando de una de las palmeras -¿Qué dices tu Cole?-

-Pues desde aquí, puedo ver humo, está al fondo de la isla-

-Humo, significa, fuego, que significa personas- dijo Danny

-No sabemos si son personas- dijo Shayla

-No creo que llevebemos, tanto tiempo aquí, como para que los animales aprendieran a usar el fuego por su cuenta- refutó Eric

-¡Siempre tú tan educado!- espetó Taylor

-Por favor no empieces, lo siento Princesa Shayla- dijo Eric

-No te preocupes, creo que todos estamos algo suceptibles- le dijo ella

-¡Chicos. Alguien viene, el humo se está moviendo!- grito Cole saltando a la arena

En pocos minutos el campamento comenzó a retumbar el campamento, era obvio que no estaban solos, luego a lo lejos se podia divisar tres figuras que se acercaban cada vez más a ellos, seguidamente de ellos una enorme multitud de nativos muy molestos. Las tres figuras resultaron ser dos hombres y una mujer, dos de ellos pasaron como si nada pero el ultimo se detuvo frente a Jen, y la devoró con los ojos

-Hola linda me llamo Jack Sparrow, Capitan Jack Sparrow- dijo el en un tono muy seductor – Y tú ¿tienes nombre?-

-Jen- dijo ella con indiferencia

-¡Jack el barco ya llegó vamos!- pero el capitan no hizo nada –¿Qué haces?- grito corriendo hacia él,-¿Quieres que nos coman?- pero se olvidó por completo de todo cuando vio a Taylor

-Disculpe la intromición señorita, mi nombre es Wlliam Turner ¿Será posible que me diga el suyo- dijo él tímidamente mientras le besaba la mano

-Taylor- dijo ella sonrojada

-Es un nombre muy hermoso como su portadora-

-¡Will! ¡¿Cómo has podido?!- gritó la joven abofeteandolo

-Elizabeth, yo lo siento por favor perdóname- imploró Will de rodillas –Lo esperaba de Jack, pero nunca de ti

-¡Hey!- gritaron Wes y Eric

-Tocaron a las mujeres equivocadas- dijo Wes

-Ahora se las veran con nostros- terminó Eric

-¡Fuerza… Fuerza de Tiempo!-

-¡Poder Quantum!-

Los cuatro comenzaron a pelear, cuando vieron esto Jen, Taylor y Elizabeth pusieron la expresion tipica de vergüenza y se hicieron a un lado, las tres con expresiones de "Yo no lo conzco". Se preguntaran qué pasó con la multitud que seguia a los tres piratas, bueno ellos se quedaron observando la pelea con los otros rangers, todos tenían unas caras indescriptibles, de todas las cosas que les habína pasado ésta sin duda era la más extraña

-Líder ¿Ya podemos comernos a los piratas?- dijo uno de los nativos

-Ser momento perfecto- contestó -¡Ataquen!. Los caníbales acorralaron a Jack y Will, todos con miradas muy hambrientas, este seria el fin de ellos hasta que –Parlei- dijo Jack. Los caníbales se miraron sin comprender nada, y fue en ese momento de debilidad que Jack Will y Elizabeth huyeron, sin embargo en el ultimo mimuto Jack regresó y les dijo a los rangers

-Por cierto, me encantaron todos en los Power Rangers-

Todos abrieron sus bocas de tal manera que pudieron haber llegado a China, de no ser porque uno de los cazadores toco el hombro de Wes

-Nos van a comer ¿verdad?-

-No queremos la cosa en donde se ve Bob Esponja

…

-¡Trip, Trip despierta!- dijo Lucas sacudiendo al ranger de cabellos verdes

-Lucas ¿Qué sucede?-

-Tenías una pesadilla- contestó -¿Ya estás bien?-

-Sí gracias, por cierto ¿Qué fecha es hoy?

-¿Acaso importa?- espetó friamente Lucas que no estaba muy lejos –No creo que hoy sea diferente de ayer-

"Uh-Oh" dijo Trip muy nervioso


	4. Sobre cactus y medusas

Prmiero que nada quiero desearles a todos un muy feliz año nuevo 2009. Espero que sea mejor que el anterior pero no mejor que el próximo.

Luthiem Vardamir**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo IV**

Los rangers ya llevaban dos semanas atrapados en la isla, y estaban empezando a enloquecer. La comida ya no les causaba ninguna sorpresa, todavía quedaba el misterio inconcluso de quién les había tendido esa trampa tan espantosa.

-Me voy a adentrar a la selva, para ver que encuentro- dijo Merrick tomando una lanza que él había hecho, para pescar. -¿Alguien viene?- preguntó. Ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a moverse

-Yo voy- dijo Trip. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. -¡¿Tú?!- preguntaron en tono burlón

-Sólo le estorbarías a Merrick- dijo Lucas prácticamente cayéndose al suelo de la risa

-De hecho- intervino Merrick -Podría serme muy útil, puedes ver el futuro con esa gema que tienes en la frente ¿no?- Trip asintió

-Momento- dijo Nadira -Si puede ver el futuro, que nos diga si vamos a salir de aquí- imploro desesperada, verán su piel tan susceptible al sol se había puesto de un color muy similar al de su cabello, así que podrá imaginarse, la crisis neurótica que tiene.

-Lo que sucede, es que sólo puedo ver destellos de momentos cercanos, como que- puso los ojos en blanco -Max pisará una medusa en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos,-

-¡AY!- grito Max -¡Pise una medusa! ¡Ayúdenme!-

Todos los miraron con caras de asco -OH yo sé lo que hay que hacer, lo vi en un episodio de Friends- dijo Wes

-Ewww- dijeron todas echándose hacia atrás -Tienes que orinarte encima-

-Umm hola- dijo Trip -Nosotros nos vamos-

Los demás hicieron caso omiso de los dos rangers que se habían ido hacia lo profundo de la isla.

-Y bien ¿Quién va ayudar a Max?- pregunto Eric

Todos intercambiaron miradas -¿No puedes hacerlo tu solo Max?- preguntó Katie

El la miró con sarcasmo -Está como difícil que me ponga en la posición que es- dijo intentándolo y cayéndose en la arena.

En los adentros de la selva Merrick y Trip iban caminando sin ver nada más que árboles. Les estaba comenzando a dar mucha sed por culpa de la humedad, cuando Trip tropezó con un cactus.

-Mira, un cactus debe tener líquido dentro, lo abriré- dijo Merrick ansioso

-No creo que deberías hacerlo, porque estarás- Trip no puedo terminar su frase porque ya Merrick se estaba llenando con el liquido. Sus pupilas se dilataron y se sentó en la tierra con la cabeza agachada.

-Merrick, ¿estás?- pero no pudo terminar de hablar

-Woohooooo- dijo Merrick alzando los brazos y comenzando a correr. Se acerco a Trip con el cactus en la mano, y engulló otro sorbo gigantesco -Prueba jugo de cactus es lo mejor- dijo con cara de drogado, mientras comenzaba a bailar

-Jugo de cactus, jugo de cactus, pruébalo, es lo mejor. Jugo de cactus- dijo bailando y quitándose la ropa.

-JUGO DE CACTUS WOOHOOOOOOOO- gritó corriendo hacia la selva

Trip sólo pudo mirar la situación con cada de resignación mientras seguía el rastro de su amigo.

……..

-Bien yo voto por que lo hagan Jen o Taylor- dijo Alyssa

-Por que nosotras- dijeron al unísono -Pues Taylor tu estuviste en la fuerza aérea ¿no?- dijo Nadira

-Y Jen era una respetable agente de Fuerza de Tiempo, es obvio que han vivido cosas peores que orinarle a una persona en el pie- dijo la princesa Shayla

-Eso es absurdo, además si es por eso metan a Katie también en esto-

-¡OH no! a mi no me metan en esto yo soy un rango menor que tú- dijo evadiendo el problema

-No lo deberíamos hacer nosotras, que lo haga uno de los muchachos, de igual forma siempre están apuntando para cualquier lado sin vergüenza alguna- espetó Taylor en el medio de la discusión

-¡Hey!- dijeron ellos -Eso no es digno de un hombre- dijo Eric

-¿¡Y lo tiene que ser de una mujer!?- contestó Nadira

-Que se orine él y ya- dijo Cole -Llenémosle el estomago de agua de coco y orinará como una fuente-

-Ohh Max- dijeron todos con miradas malévolas, pero él ya se había desmayado del dolor

-Y ahora qué- preguntó Wes

…..

-¡Merrick, bájate del árbol!- gritaba Trip. Merrick estaba colgado de una de las ramas de un árbol de cabeza

-¡Cabeza verde, cabeza verde mira!- gritó señalando hacia el cielo -Hay ovejas en cielo, y son amigables. ¡Hola! Ovejas, hooolaaaaaa- gritaba Merrick

-Si Merrick ya las vi, puedes bajarte por favor- pidió perdiendo la paciencia

-Pero si yo estoy abajo, baja tú y deja de jugar con los duendes, fueron ellos los que te pintaron el cabello- se bajo del árbol y se acerco a Trip -Diles que me lo pinten a mi también- susurró en su oído

-Claro que se los diré, vamos a buscarlos, pero antes dame el cactus- Trip trató de quitarle a Merrick su bebida, pero el se movió

-¡No! es mi jugo, sólo mío. Es mi Luz- dijo abrazándolo

-¡Basta ya!- dijo Trip golpeándolo. Lo tomó de la oreja derecha y lo arrastró hasta el campamento

-Me golpeaste, por qué lo hiciste, y botaste mi jugo- dijo llorando

…..

-Bien sacaremos todos un trozo de palma, y el que saque el más corto tendrá que, bueno ya saben- explico Alyssa. Todos sacaron una paja e intercambiaron miradas de incertidumbre

-Muestren ya- dijo Jen

-¡Bañoooooooo!- grito Merrick hasta el campamento

-¿Qué demonios?- pregunto Wes mientras veía como Merrick orinaba sobre el pie de Max

Este si que es un baño excelente- dijo luego de un segundo porque se comenzó a sentir mal y corrió a vomitar en los arbustos

-Bien ese problema ya está resuelto- dijo Katie

-Y lo bueno es que ninguno de los dos se acordará- dijo Cole

-Si pero esa imagen se quedara gradaba de por vida en mi memoria- dijo Trip incorporándose al grupo


End file.
